With the advent of the 3G (3rd generation) era, technologies related to mobile phone TVs are increasingly becoming a hotspot of research in the field of communication electronics. In actual applications, in order to use a mobile phone TV terminal to watch TV programs, it is first necessary to acquire ESG information via ESG browser application of the terminal and provide the ESG information to the terminal user. The ESG comprises all information of services available for the current mobile phone TV (including information such as TV channels, TV programs, video file download, and media play parameters, etc); through such information, the user can choose those services which he or she is interested in.
Generally, the process of the mobile phone TV terminal acquiring the ESG is that the ESG browser of the mobile phone TV terminal calls a CDP (Content Delivery Protocol) module to collect an ESG startup file from the current mobile phone TV broadcasting network, and by analyzing the file, all ESG container files containing the ESG information that are currently being broadcasted in the network can be known. The CDP module will then transfer these ESG container files to an ESG engine module for parsing, and finally the ESG browser presents the ESG to the user by querying related ESG information with the ESG engine module. Such conventional method for acquiring mobile phone TV ESG mainly has some of the following problems:
1) upon powering up of the mobile phone TV terminal, it takes a long time for the ESG loading process from the moment the CDP module collects the ESG startup file to the moment the ESG completes parsing all ESG container files, especially when the number of the ESG container files is large, the time that the system consumes would become even longer and generally would be more than a dozen seconds; if the user should repeatedly start up the mobile phone TV ESG browser application within a certain period of time, then he or she can not browse the ESG information to choose TV channels and play programs until having waited for a very long time each time, this is intolerable to the user and at the same time would also excessively consume the battery energy of the terminal;
2) for some terminals, in order to solve the problem to realize fast ESG loading, the ESG engine module will save ESG data used at this time into a local data file every time when the ESG browser application exits so that it is no longer necessary to call the CDP module at the next time when the ESG browser application starts up, the ESG engine module can directly and quickly import the ESG data from the local file into the memory, which is provided for the ESG browser to use in queries; however, this also brings another problem at the same time, i.e. if the ESG information in the network has changed during the period of time between the previous exit and the current start of the ESG browser application, now if the ESG engine still directly imports the locally saved ESG data file and presents it to the user via the ESG browser, then some of TV channel and program information that the user views is already expired, and especially if some of the ESG play parameters have changed, then the user will be unable to watch TV programs normally;
3) during the actual application process, most mobile phone TV terminal users only care about information related to those TV channels in which they are interested, but the conventional method for acquiring ESG is required to acquire the entire ESG container file and parse out the complete ESG information before the ESG is provided for the users to choose specific TV channel services, thereby the information related to those mobile phone TV channels in which the users are interested can not be obtained quickly.
Therefore, in the mobile phone TV system, it is imperatively necessary to provide a method that can quickly acquire the ESG information in real time, thereby improving the overall performance of the mobile phone TV.